


Light my fire

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A drabble, in response to the prompt"Lock"The smutty sequel of the drabbleDistractions.The most powerful way of Hermione lights Ron´s fireRon & Hermione drabble





	Light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"We should cast a cover charm." Shirts were being unbottoned. "Someone could see us." She was kissing down his bare chest.  
  
"Wand... give me," Hands on her breasts. "I'll do it."   
  
Bra was off. "Done." He leaned down to lick the hardened nipples.  
  
It was a hot summer night, and Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap on the hammock in their back yard.   
  
They'd decided to eat ice cream sitting in the moonlight after one disastrous try to make pudding chocolate in their new cooker. It burned, thanks to their earlier snogging session.  
  
The ice cream had been forgotten at the table.  
  
Ron rocked into Hermione, making her feel his erection against her hip. She unzipped his trousers, looking intensely at him.  
  
Ron groaned, grinding his pelvis into hers, increasing the heat made by the friction.  
  
Hermione moaned ,and Ron removed her skirt which he threw the table and started kissing her belly down to her bellybutton. The trousers joined the skirt and her hands went down to clutch his arse.  
  
The kisses became intense.   
  
Hermione always lighted Ron's fire, no matter how: bickering, nagging, snogging or shagging. Ron enjoyed the feeling of being connected to her through their bodies. To feel her completely: the aching, the heat, the pulsing, the release, and the anticipation of another time.  
  
The air was filled with the sounds of moans and skin against skin.  
  
When Ron was almost scoring, Hermione tried hiding the intensity of her release, sucking into his shoulder.  
  
They were quiet for some minutes, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal  
When…  
  
 _Meow!_  
  
They looked at each other surprised.  
  
Crookshanks looked at them and laid down above the table.  
  
"Ron, you forgot to lock the door"  
  
Ron smiled " Sorry"  
  
 _At least the bloody cat couldn’t tell anyone what he saw_  
  
  
  
~Spider


End file.
